1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infrared radiant heaters which have a large heat radiating surface heated to a temperature between 1100 to 1245 degrees Celsius and particularly to an improved infrared radiant heater wherein the pressurized air for combustion is preheated by the flue gas, the fuel is injected by a pressure jet, and combustion heat is directed along the radiation member as it is exhausted. The heater is mounted on a transport and its position is adjustable to direct the radiant energy where desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infrared heaters are known which have a surface generating radiation at a temperature of about 480 degrees Celsius, but, infrared radiant heaters which are in fact artificial suns designed to produce and transmit infrared radiant energy over large distances, are not known.
In producing radiant heat waves in the infrared range the thermal energy is produced by converting the energy of fuel oil, gas or propane into heat by the process of combustion. The infrared radiant heat is absorbed by people and objects over wide areas and at large distances in the path of the infrared rays. The wave lengths of the infrared rays are spread over a broad spectrum which corresponds with the maximum absorption level of many common materials.